


Counting Stars

by taitofan



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Multi, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig needs to get away, Vivian doesn't want to be alone, and Dimentio is just sick of being dead. When all existence is yet again threatened, the unlikely trio will have to work together... Like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig could remember a time, many years ago, when everything had been different.  He and his six siblings had everything they could ever ask for, and their father did everything he could to make sure that happened.  He, in particular, had it good; not only was he second-in-command to his father, but he was also the heir to the throne—crown prince Ludwig von Koopa.  He had it all…

And then, almost overnight, everything went terribly wrong.

There had been no doubt that the screaming little bundle left at the castle doors was of royal blood, considering the hatchling was the splitting image of Bowser.  Still, Kamek and Kammy had gone out of their way to make sure that the abandoned child was indeed Bowser’s son.  Of course, he was, and Ludwig had known it the moment he’d seen the child.  He couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised when it was formally announced that there was a new crown prince.

In the blink of an eye, Bowser Junior Koopa took everything away that Ludwig had spent years proving he was worthy enough to have.

He’d been angry at first.  Not only did he lose so much, but now he had five brothers and one sister demanding to know why they hadn’t known they were adopted.  It hadn’t been very fun explaining that yes, he’d known.  After all, he old enough to remember life before Bowser took them in.  It wasn’t a lot, but it had been enough to earn their scorn for months until they realized that it wasn’t the time for them to be divided.

Then his anger focused more on what his siblings lost more so than himself.  If Junior hadn’t come, they wouldn’t have to watch as a baby suddenly became their superior.  Even if they were still royalty, Junior was Bowser’s son through blood, and with that not only came power, but also their father’s favoritism.  Ludwig wasn’t sure Bowser even knew he was doing it sometimes, but Junior could get away with anything short of mutiny without even being reprimanded.

Every time he saw Junior get treated better than he or his siblings, the bitter feelings in his chest grew.  Junior wasn’t even terrible to them—no worse than Larry had been when he was the youngest at least—but it didn’t change the fact that none of them were eager to include their new brother into their family.  Add to the fact that Bowser started treating them more and more like soldiers than children…

“You’re sure?”

Ludwig nodded, ignoring the shocked looks around him.  He wasn’t sure why they were all reacting that way.  He’d had many years to come to terms with his position in life.  Sure, he’d lost his clear shot to become the king, but he’d gained something that Junior would never truly have…

The freedom to choose how he would live his life.

“Yes, father.  I wish to see more of what the world has to offer before I settle into anything.  Your offer is most generous, but I am afraid I shall have to decline right now.”

Bowser was obviously confused, but he didn’t seem angry, as Ludwig was afraid he might be.  He wouldn’t even have been that surprised if Bowser had been offended, considering how generous his coming-of-age present was.  A castle in any kingdom under Koopa reign that he wanted, full control over any troops in Bowser’s army that he wanted, a large sum of the kingdom’s treasury…  He was probably foolish to pass it up, but he’d spent his whole life fighting the Mario brothers and the Mushroom Kingdom in general.  He wanted to know what else there was out there for him before he continued to do the same thing for the rest of his life.

“So…  What?  You’re gonna go on some kind of self-discovery road trip or something?”  Ludwig nodded.  He supposed that was one way of putting it, even if that wasn’t exactly the wording he’d personally use.  “Well, if that’s what you think you gotta do…  You better do it!  Go make a name for yourself, and come back home with a ton of gold and a pretty wife!  Heh, that’s my boy!  Make the world tremble when they hear the name Koopa!”

He sighed in relief as his father laughed with sadistic glee at the thought of the family name branching out.  He didn’t bother correcting any of Bowser’s assumptions, instead allowing him to think that expanding their territory was exactly what he planned to do.  In truth, he wasn’t sure _what_ he wanted, or how long he’d be gone.  However, he did know that he _would_ come back, eventually.  As ridiculous as his family could be, he could never abandon them.

“I will make you proud father,” he promised, even though he knew that no one would hear him over Bowser’s laughter.  “One way or another, I will show you I am worthy of the Koopa name…”

\---

Vivian didn’t like being alone.

Even as badly as she had been treated, she knew she couldn’t have made it without her sisters.  Traveling with Mario had certainly given her the confidence to be on her own now that they were on tour with Doopliss, but that didn’t mean she _liked_ it.  She was far too used to always having someone there, and now that everyone was gone…  She missed her family, she missed her friends, and she missed…  She missed…

“I’m so stupid…”

Fighting the urge to sink into the shadows and never come out, Vivian rested against a post in the road.  Atop it were signs helpfully pointing out several locations, including Toad Town, but Vivian didn’t need the signs to know _that_.  After all, that was the direction she’d just come from.  It was also the direction she had no plans to ever travel again.

Vivian missed _Mario_ , more than anyone else.  She’d fallen in love with him, and absolutely everyone who saw her around him could tell.  Except, of course, for Mario himself.  That was fine, really it was.  She accepted that he was already in love with Princess Peach, but it hurt so much that she’d forced herself to make the trip to see him, determined to finally tell him.  Even knowing that she could never be with him, she thought she would feel better as long as he _knew_.

But Mario hadn’t been home, and when his brother informed her that he was at the castle visiting Peach, she’d thanked him and left.  She couldn’t do it.  Mario had someone already, and she just _couldn’t_ tell him.  Especially when she…

“No,” she reprimanded herself, forcing those thoughts out of her mind.  “Goombella said I need to stop thinking like that…  There’s nothing wrong with me…  _Nothing_ …”

Sometimes she didn’t believe her friend, but she tried.  It was hard to forget all the taunts Beldam had dealt out over the years though, even if her older sister would finally call her _sister_ these days.  It was a start, but it hardly changed the past.

For several minutes, Vivian sat, focusing on the situation at hand.  She wasn’t going to see Mario, but she’d come all of that way…  Nothing was waiting for her in Twilight Town…  There was no reason to hurry back.  Maybe there was another adventure out there waiting for her.  Maybe there was another lonely person looking to have an adventure too!  Maybe there was a person out there even better than Mario!

…Well, she wasn’t so sure about that last part, but a girl could dream.

If nothing else, her spirits were brightened.  She got up and set out again, not caring where she was going.  If there was an adventure out there, she was going to find it.  This was her life, and she was going to go out and live it!

…But she still hoped that she wouldn’t have to do it all alone.

\---

It was dark.  Dark and cold, and everything hurt.  Or, at least, he was pretty sure that everything hurt.  He’d gone mostly numb a long while ago, but he could feel his skin tingle under his heavy shackles and chains, so he assumed he was in pain.  It was very sure that it was dark though.  Even if his vision was failing, he’d been to the Underwhere before, and it was always rather dark.  There was no reason that it wouldn’t be that way now as well.

It was also usually rather quiet, as he’d come to learn.  Sometimes he’d hear guards whispering outside of his hellish cell, wondering why he hadn’t turned into a Skellobit yet, though none of them dared be near him for too long.  He thought they were idiots—he was much stronger than the normal deceased curs that ended up game-overing.  It would be a long time before he’d let himself lose his very being.  They hadn’t broken him yet, and he didn’t plan on letting that _ever_ happen.

He was better than that.  He’d show them.  He was better than _all of them_.

His hearing was one of his senses that still worked well, and it wasn’t hard to tell when an unfamiliar sound was coming his way.  Sure enough, he could soon hear the door to his cell creak open, and judging by the power his visitor emitted, he could guess who was there…  Though he could only hazard a guess as to _why_.

“Well, aren’t you a sorry sight, Dimentio.”  He longed to make a sarcastic quip, but he’d lost his voice shortly after dying.  All that screaming did a number to one’s vocal chords.  Luckily, Queen Jaydes didn’t wait for a reply.  “You’ve been very stubborn, keeping that form despite all of its deterioration.  It’s unfortunate…  All of that power, and you abused it.  I wonder what your ancestors would think…  After all, your father made the Pixls, did he not?”

Had he been able to, Dimentio would have retaliated.  He hated his family being brought into the conversation.  His father…  What a fool!  He had the Dark Prognosticus and yet that was all he accomplished with it…  He’d done that old fool a favor by stealing it and learning its secrets.  It had made playing Count Bleck for a fool so easy.  He’d gotten the man to believe he’d written the book in the first place!  It was all so very amusing…

How tragic that he’d never get to see his hard work come to fruition.

“Well, regardless…  I’m afraid I’m about to tell you something you probably won’t like.”  He doubted very much there was anything she could say that he would like.  “Something is happening in the Mushroom Universe, which threatens all worlds…  And unfortunately for everyone involved, you possess the abilities to help stop it.  So I have a deal for you…  Either you can rot in that cell, or you can have _one chance_ to tip the scales in your favor…”

As Dimentio listened to her terms, two things became very clear to him.  One, she was a trusting fool.  And two…

He was going to have _fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian was beginning to think that maybe she should have paid attention to those signs after all.

“Maybe, if I turn around, I can…”  She did just that and frowned.  No, that wouldn’t do either.  She’d taken so many twists and turns that she had no idea what the way back even was.  Hope wasn’t lost of course—she could always travel through the shadows in a straight line and get at least _close_ to civilization again—but her spirits were certainly down.  The start of her big adventure wasn’t going at all as she’d hoped.

“Are you alright, miss?”  Vivian whipped around, startled by the sudden voice.  She froze, and not for the first time in her life, she was immensely grateful that she didn’t blush visibly.  Before her stood a handsome Koopa who looked to be around her age.  It occurred to her that he looked vaguely familiar, but she was certain that if she’d ever met him before, she would never forget someone like _him_.  “Miss…?”

“Oh!  Um…  I-I’m fine,” she stammered, a bit embarrassed that she probably wasn’t making a good first impression.  “I’m just a little… lost.”

“Is that so?”  She could only nod as she watched his eyes rack up her body.  Telling herself that it was only because he’d never seen a Shadow Siren before, she forced herself to calm down.  “I’ve lived in this area for my entire life, so if you’d like, I could accompany you to your destination.”

She really didn’t _have_ a destination.  But a handsome man was offering to guide her back to civilization…

Honestly, Vivian didn’t consider herself to be boy-crazy or anything.  Mario had been the first person she’d really fallen for, and though her heart still ached when she thought of him, she had no intentions of staying depressed forever.  This man…  He seemed nice, and he was attractive.  What harm was there in taking up his offer?  It wasn’t as if they’d be in each other’s company for more than a few hours anyway.

“Thank you very much!  That would be wonderful.”  She smiled shyly, tugging her hat down absently.  “Um…  I’m Vivian.”

“Ludwig.”  He hesitated for a moment, as if debating whether or not to say more.  Vivian wasn’t about to pry; after all, it wasn’t as if she didn’t have her own secrets.  “Where are you headed, Miss Vivian?”

“…I’m not sure,” she admitted, resisting the urge to tell him just to call her Vivian.  No need to get personal with someone she’d likely never see again, right?  “I’m just kind of looking for an adventure I guess.  But I suppose if you can just get me back near Toad Town, I can actually try following some paths this time…”

“Adventure…?”  Ludwig went silent, and for a moment Vivian was afraid he was going to laugh at her.  She was quite relieved when a small smile formed on his face.  “Miss Vivian, I believe we have a common goal in mind.  Perhaps you would care for some company on your journey?”

Remembering her previous wishes, she smiled widely.  Scratch what she’d thought before—she was more than willing to take a chance on this meeting being extended.

“That would be wonderful!”

\---

Ludwig hadn’t set out expecting to travel with anyone.

The moment he saw Vivian though, he saw how very polite and extremely pretty she was, even when Ludwig didn’t have a clue as to her species.  He honestly didn't care.  She was sweet and lovely, and he found himself jumping upon the chance to have a traveling companion.

He’d been surrounded by his family for his entire life, and he was quickly finding that he didn’t like being alone all the time as he’d thought he would.  While it was nice not to have seven siblings down his throat at any given moment, he found not having anyone around _period_ was a bit… lonely.  He tried to tell himself that he didn’t miss any of the little brats, but he knew very well that it was a lie.  Vivian, stranger or not, just seemed like the sort of person he would like having around.

He stopped short of giving his full name to her.  He had no idea where she was from, or if she knew who his father was.  Even if he wasn’t the crown prince anymore, he was still a prince, and he had never liked girls falling all over himself just because he was royalty.

After all, he had plenty of much better qualities for girls to swoon over than _that_.

If Vivian had any knowledge of who he was, she didn’t show it, and he was very pleased to have her agree to travel with him so quickly.  It was, perhaps, a bit too quickly though, and he wondered for a moment what had happened to her to get her so far into the forest by herself.  Had something happened to her similar to the experience that led him out on his own…?

It was far too soon to ask such personal questions though, so he settled on an easier one.

“Excellent.  Then where shall we go?”  He sincerely hoped she didn’t have her heart set on Toad Town.  He could certainly lead them there, but he was sure his very presence would incite a panic, and he didn’t want to deal with Mario or his brother at any point during his journey.  The whole point of him leaving home was to see what else was out there besides fighting the Mario brothers.

“Well, like I said, I really don’t have anywhere in mind…  But I came from Toad Town, so unless you want to go that way, I guess we don’t have to go back there after all.”  He could have sighed in relief from those words.  “Um, where were you headed, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Like her, he hadn’t really had a destination in mind.  His original plan was to go around Toad Town and just go wherever his feet took him, but it seemed to him as if Vivian wanted to go somewhere far away from that place…

“I was hoping to see the Crystal Palace outside Shiver City at some point.  That is, if you don’t mind the cold.”  She shook her head and smiled pleasantly at him.  He felt himself smile back, despite himself.

“I don’t suppose it’s any colder than Fahr Outpost, so I think I’ll be fine.”  Fahr Outpost…  Where had he heard of that before?  “Besides, I’d love to see a crystal palace!”

Ludwig realized that this was all very crazy.  He didn’t even know this girl apart from her name, and here he was, about to travel with her.  And yet…  He didn’t doubt his decision at all.  It seemed almost like fate that he met her, and Ludwig didn’t even believe in fate.

“Very well.  Then let us be off!”

But maybe this once, he’d make an exception.

\---

“Shiver City?  How very convenient!”  It seemed that everything Queen Jaydes had told him was the truth.  So those two…  Dimentio floated among the treetops, smirking as he watched the pair walk off, talking casually about their plans.  An arrogant prince who felt as if he was unwanted and a pretty little Shadow with self-esteem problems—these were the two unlikely heroes to round out their little trio?  How very amusing!

He didn’t know what was so special about those two.  They looked weak, though apparently as a son of Bowser and an ally of Mario, he supposed that looks were deceiving.  He’d certainly faced his share of that over the years.

He thought back to Jaydes’s lecture before she’d booted him out of the Underwhere.  His powers would be very limited until he proved that he wouldn’t betray the cause.  He could help the other two fight, but his offensive powers would simply cease to work if he tried to use them against someone innocent.  And if she found out he was up to his old tricks, he would be dragged back down so quickly his head would spin, and he’d never see the light of day again.

That, of course, simply wouldn’t do.  He was still stiff and sore from his imprisonment, and he had no desire to go back and rot.  Not that he had any desire to suddenly become a hero either, but he was a patient man.  His last scheme had taken far longer than this would, so he was perfectly able to bide his time.  He’d get those two to trust him, get his previous power back, and at the right time...  Yes, this was going to be fun indeed!

“How long will it take to get to Shiver City?” he heard the girl ask.

“Quite a long time,” the prince replied.  “It’s far north from here.”

They were continuously sneaking glances at each other, much to Dimentio’s disgust.  Instant infatuation; how pathetic.  He could see it now—they’d spend all of the little adventure they didn’t know was coming longing for each other, never having the courage to say anything.  It would drive him mad, and he simply couldn’t stand to let it happen.  But that would come later.  Now, he needed to make sure that the progress to Shiver City was sped up.  Luckily, Jaydes had given him a few tips before she’d set him free.

Dimentio clicked his fingers, and he was suddenly on the ground, just out of sight of the pair.  Jaydes had warned him to play nice, and that was exactly what he would do.  He was nothing if not an excellent actor.

Of course, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some entertainment while he was doing it.

“Excuse me,” he called out, waiting until he saw them turn around towards his voice.  Then he teleported into the road in the direction they were headed.  “I couldn’t help but overhear that you were headed to Shiver City.”

The pair jumped and spun around to face him, and it took all of Dimentio’s willpower not to laugh.  Why, this just might turn out to be worth his time after all!

“We are.”  The prince looked cautious, but not overtly hostile.  “And you are…?”

“Dimentio,” he greeted, his typical faux-cheer turned up to maximum.  He needed them to trust him, as soon as possible.  The fun wouldn’t begin until he got _that_ particular ball rolling.  “A magician of the highest caliber.  And the two of you just so happen to be heading to the same destination that I am.”

“How convenient!”  The girl was far more trusting than her new companion, and she didn’t pull a face when he’d mentioned what an excellent magician he was, unlike Ludwig.  He immediately decided he liked her better.  She would, after all, prove to be much more _entertaining_.  “Do you know a shortcut?”

“What business do you have in Shiver City?” Ludwig interrupted before Dimentio could answer Vivian.  He was already looking out for her—how quaint!

“I’ve been tasked with investigating the Crystal Palace.  There are certain anomalies coming from the area that must be fixed with the utmost speed.  And how opportune for us all!  You both want to get there, and I can sense great magical power coming from you both!  I think we could come to a little deal, don’t you?”

Dimentio was sure he really didn’t need them, but a little flattery never hurt.  Indeed, Ludwig already seemed more receptive to him, and Vivian smiled widely.  If nothing else, getting their cooperation would keep Jaydes off his case.  She was really in such a _snit_ over this whole thing…

He wouldn’t admit, even to himself, that perhaps this whole ordeal was a _bit_ worrying.  Even he hadn’t been able to break his bonds, and yet some self-proclaimed king was able to escape the Underwhere for revenge?  Dimentio didn’t have details on how the man had been scorned, but he was almost impressed.  To literally escape death _was_ quite the feat.  Nothing he couldn’t handle, but perhaps cause for a _little_ caution.

“So you’ll take us there if we help you look around?”  Vivian clapped her hands together as he nodded.  “That sounds fun!  Ludwig, let’s start our adventure there!”

It came as no surprise to Dimentio when Ludwig quickly agreed with her.  He wondered how the two of them were able to function with all of the sentimental drivel swirling around in their heads.  It made things easier for him at least.  Thank the stars for small miracles.

“Then, if we’re all in agreement, shall we be off?”

He readied himself to use the magic that would teleport them to Shiver City—a power he’d thankfully been allowed to keep—when he was stopped by a pair of hands grasping his own and a bright smile accompanying the action.

“Thank you very much, Dimentio!  It will be so fun having you along for our adventure, even if it’s only for a while.”

Vivian looked honestly happy to have her little party grow, though Ludwig was visibly less so.  He might have laughed at the thought of Ludwig’s face when he realized Dimentio wouldn’t be disappearing after they were done at the Crystal Palace, but such amusement would have to be put on hold.  He could only stare at Vivian smiling at him so sincerely…

Then he snapped out of it and laughed pleasantly, turning his charisma back on as he brought one of her gloved hands to his masked face and kissed it.  She gasped lightly and giggled as she pulled her hands back, and much to his delight, Ludwig looked highly unimpressed.  Yes, this journey was off to a _fantastic_ start!

“You’re very welcome, _my dear_.”  Oh, if looks could kill!  Ludwig was such an amusing specimen!  He wasn’t sure what was funnier, the prince’s jealousy, or the girl’s flustered response to such a simple term of endearment.  “Now, let’s us make haste, like a fallen leaf dancing in a hurricane!”

Before anyone could question his choice of words, Dimentio snapped his fingers, and they were gone.


End file.
